User Model Registration
User Models Rida USED MODELS # Victoria Justice - Freya Kylan # Thalia Crawford - Juliette Vale # Phoebe Tonkins - Artemis Dalton # Jeon Jungkook (BTS) - Damon Nyron # Tori Kelly - Noria Caverly # JB (Got7) - Aiden Lytle # Minka Kelly - Delilah Allerton # Park Chanyeol (EXO) - Jaxon Novak # Froy Gutierrez - Noah Dyson RESERVED MODELS # Dylan Sprouse - April 4th Vee USED MODELS # Kendall Jenner - Carmen Joyce # Gigi Hadid - Summer Flores # Danielle Campbell - Piper Rossi # Elle Fanning - Jaden Levine # Francisco Lachowski - Camden Jackson # Cara Delevingne - Cassia Rivera # Lili Reinhart - Phoebe Collins # Miranda Kerr - Astrid Delacort #Chou Tzu-yu - Astra Kwan RESERVED MODELS Madeline Petsch - March 29 Sofie am using #Daisy Ridley - Demelza Auditore #Peyton List - Adrijana Glenmark #Rosie Huntington-Whiteley - Evie N'evergreen #Anne Hathaway - Cosima Bettencourt #Margot Robbie - Beatrice de Adel #Lana Condor - Elena Levine #Trace Lysette - Adriana Conwyn-Jennings #Kellee Moran - Maren Abrahamsson #Min Yoongi BTS - Johan Bae reserved #Bae Su-ji Bae - april 10th #Choi Si-won Super Junior - april 12th Light and Bright USED MODELS # Mayuri Spalding: Parvana, from the Breadwinner # Ingrid Mirjah: Ingrid Nilsen, aka MissGlamorazzi # Adelaide Luciani: Brooklyn and Bailey McKnight (two identical twin models approved by Z-FunWithBooks) # Mira Nemani: Sushmita Sen # Renette Kim: Angelababy # Schuyler Leigh: Tamaki Suoh # Hari Kumar: Sunny Pawar RESERVED MODELS # Aalyrah Caldwell (march 24th) Crystal # Lyla Opal: Kingston Foster # Evly Hivers: Courtney Eaton # Geoffrey West: Cameron Boyce # Hope Norris: Zendaya (shared with Via) # Emily Archer: Amy Pond # Eliza McCray: India Eisley. # Zane Capel: Zac Efron # Charlotte Wright: Ciara Bravo # Ember Barnes: Rhiannon Leigh Wryn # Bella Anderson: Stefanie Scott # Wolf Monarch: Hayden Sumerall # Scarlett Joyce: Kylie Jenner (shared with Sophia) # Diego Martins: Daniel Skye (shared with Alpha) # Echo Provasi: Nicole Anderson # Amber Morrison: Selena Gomez (shared with Luna) # Noelia Reyes: Eleonora Gaggero # Adara Frost: Lily James # Destiny Richards: Annabeth Chase # Ezra Booker: Sung Hoon Reserved Models: Storyline Characters: #Lenaya Alena: Avril Lavigne #Haley Maverick: Nikki Reed #Ellianna Brookstone: Danielle Campbell #Ayden Carmen: Jay Ulloa Betsyfranisdamesmer Used Models: # Paris Jackson: Kristen Bell #Eloise Parker: Hailee Stainfield #June Blou: Anne Pavaga #Felicity Cymbre: Dalila Bela #Alex Steele: Aymeric Jett Montaz #Delta Windshire: Emily Skinner #Vixen Monarch: Julia Tomasone #Keade Lyric: Devyn Nekoda #Star Tyro: Willow Shields #Arianna Aftar: Amandla Stenberg #Aristotle Dante: Sam Clafin Reserved Models: none 'Mallowmelt' USED MODELS #AnnaSophia Robb: Aya Edain #Madeliene McGraw: Lily Donell #Lindsay Hansen: Autumn Palmer #Brigit Mendler: Mickey Martin #Tenzing Torgay Trainor: Alexander Rodriguez #Lenaya Grace: Adele Carmen #Rupert Grint: Augustus Lee RESERVED MODELS None 'Maddie' # Mackenzie Foy - Lillian Clement # Freya Tingley - Ivy Delaney # Ariel Mortman - Kadence Griffin # Jonathan Whitesell - Xander Stars # Rose McIver - Lotus Parsons # Jared S. Gilmore - Calix Jace # Julian Morris - Robin Asker RESERVED MODELS: # Grace Van Dien- December 7 [[User:Rararobin14|'Via']] USED MODELS #Olivia Holt - Daphne Woods #Dove Cameron (sharing with Hannah :) -Nory Benton #Noah Centino-Kace Wilson #Lily Collins (shared with Rida :) -Briana Atickon #Zendaya-Angel Fox #Chris Colfer-Logan Beckett Reserved Madeline Petch-Feb 19 Haille Steinfeld-Febury 19 SuldreenSong # Rowan Blanchard- Radelle Mir # Natalie Portman- Rhea Libre # Mena Massoud- Sol Falkor # Gal Gadot- Alizabeta Arriosha Z USED: # Hayley LeBlanc- Lena Clark # Piper McLean - Serena Evers # Jason Grace - Ethan Parks # Naomi Scott - Kaitlyn Ford #Corey Fogelmanis - Conner Winds #Luna Blaise - Ariadne Rene # Karlie Kloss - Irene Stardust #Cherokee Pearce - Alexis Opal #Iga Wysocka - Lani Cain (Storyline character) Reserved- none at the moment, subject to change Gildie-Everblaze USED: # Grace Phipps - Celia Colmyre # Trevor Noah - Luan Govender # Barbara Osorio - Leana Delaremi Jayden USED: # Jenna Ortega - Celine Astrov # Alia Bhatt - Francesca Demane # Emily Rudd- Amelie Grove # Selena Gomez- Juniper Kix # Jayden Bartels- Embry Greene # Ariana Grande- Breanne Colins # Victoia Justice (Shared with Rida)- Bella McQueen # Loren Gray- Rochella Brent Lexi USED: # Irene(Red Velvet)-Stara Lynn Lee # Momo(Twice)-Lyanna Ann Forest # Jimin(BTS)-Angel Strian # V(BTS)-Admon Dullake # Kai(EXO)-Kai Houghton # Baekhyun(EXO)-Lucian McCombs # JiU(Dreamcatcher)-Sakura Alphin # Kyulkyung(Pristin)- Seraphina Gerjentire # Kris Wu- Darius Gerjentire(template in process) # Lisa(BlackPink)-Sydney Sketchers # IU-Serenity Notes # Jaehyun(NCT)-Starkey Whitmore # Ella Gross-Blossom Sketchers # Olivia Hye-Haru Hanover Reserve Models: None at the moment Bib·li·o·ma·ni·ac USED: # Banita Sandhu - Zahira Shakhalma Schwanegesang USED: # Dua Lipa- Zunairah Carter Charlotte USED: # Drawing-Brynn Vacker # Hana Song/D.Va-Nayamae Taikasha RESERVED: #Cole Sprouse - april 4 Roses Used: #Ellie Bamber.Maisie Graham #Jonah Hauer-KingAudrick Dalton #Emmy Perry Primrose Dalton Category:Roleplay Help